


Czego brakuje Najwyższemu Porządkowi?

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, bo czemu nie?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Force Awakens nie było łaskawe dla femslaherek. Ale to nie znaczy, że my się poddajemy tak łatwo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czego brakuje Najwyższemu Porządkowi?

\- Wrócę później. Miej na nią oko do tego czasu – Ren wyszedł pospiesznie z celi, w której trzymano Rey, zostawiając w środku więźniarkę pod strażą kapitan Phasmy.  
\- No no, udało ci się go zezłościć. Gratuluję – kiedy zamknęły się drzwi, Phasma podeszła bliżej, przyglądając się unieruchomionej dziewczynie. - Ale nie myśl, że to ci coś da, wręcz przeciwnie. Najwyższy porządek ma swoje metody, aby zmusić do mówienia wszystkich, nawet najbardziej opornych. Jestem pewna, że nie chciałabyś, aby twoja śliczna buzia ucierpiała.  
\- Ja przynajmniej nie muszę jej chować za maską – rzuciła Rey. - Bo z tego co widzę, to macie tu taki zwyczaj, by chować wredne ryje pod hełmami...  
\- O, nie dość, że ładna to jeszcze wyszczekana. - Phasma odłożyła blaster na bok, po czym zdjęła hełm, odsłaniając krótkie, jasne włosy i twarz kobiety po trzydziestce, ale wciąż wyglądającej młodo i, co chyba najbardziej zaskoczyło Rey, całkiem sympatycznie. Coś tu nie pasowało. Czy ktoś taki jak oficer Najwyższego Porządku nie powinien wyglądać jakoś tak bardziej... złowrogo?  
\- Przestaniesz być taka wyszczekana, kiedy cię wsadzą do maszyny przesłuchującej, złotko. Dlatego dobrze ci radzę, abyś była bardziej gadatliwa, kiedy on tu wróci.  
\- Nie obawiam się bólu – Rey odparła zdecydowanie, ale w głębi czuła, że to nie do końca prawda.  
\- Szkoda. Bo ja się obawiam o to, co z ciebie zostanie, kiedy już skończą. Widzisz, nie ma tu zbyt wielu ślicznotek, a pozbawiony kończyn, krwawy ochłap mięsa nie jest czymś, co chciałabym mieć obok siebie w kąpieli... albo w łóżku – te ostatnie słowa Phasma wymówiła pochylając się nad skrępowaną złomiarką, a jej usta zawisły zaledwie kilka centymetrów od ust tamtej. - Tak więc bądź miła dla niego, a ja będę miła dla ciebie? Stoi?  
Chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Rey zarumieniła się.


End file.
